Dua Sisi
by CALIC0
Summary: [OS untuk Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge] Akashi Seijuurou berucap AB, Furihata Kouki berujar O


**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dua Sisi © cnbdg1804152042**

**SeiKou untuk Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mr. AB**

Seharusnya ini adalah pertemuan tertutup. Yang tidak diminta hadir, kecuali siap mati, tidak turut hadir menongolkan batang hidung hukumnya wajib. Perintah kapten merah adalah absolut.

Red: _Hm, pemuda itu … menarik sekali. Aku suka ekspresi takutnya saat melihatku._

**Mr. O**

Keringat dingin merembes keluar fabrik pakaian, ketiak kuyup. Butir air mata menggantung di pelupuk yang telah berat oleh asin. Pemain cadangan cokelat terlalu takut untuk melangkah pergi.

Brown_: hii… jadi dia mantan kapten Kuroko dulu? Mengerikan sekali. Apa dia itu benar-benar manusia? Dia lebih mirip setan_.

* * *

**Mr. AB**

"Aku Akashi Sejuurou. Sekarang beritahu namamu."

**Mr. O**

"Fu-fu-fu-rihata. Namaku Furihata Kouki."

* * *

**Mr. AB**

Kamu bukanlah seseorang yang suka berdiam diri. Mendapati dirimu tak diberi tugas justru membuatmu jengah. Kamu berpikir ada apa dengan ayahmu hari ini sehingga menyuruhmu berjalan-jalan menyegarkan pikiran?

Akan tetapi, kamu sungguh tak menduga akan menemukan sosok penebar getar idamanmu ketika kamu membuang-waktu-dengan-hal-tak-berguna-begini. Kamu melihatnya tengah memasang muka ingin yang kentara, menempel nyaris rata pada sebuah kaca toko mainan.

Kamu tersenyum simpul, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

**Mr. O**

Aku selalu suka dengan kereta api. Itu sebabnya aku menabung lama demi sekotak mainan berisi seperangkat gerbong dan rel kereta api. Tetapi, kenapa harganya melonjak drastis? Aku akan butuh sebulan lagi untuk menabung. Tak sadar, aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil kehabisan permen. Umurku 16 dan aku menempelkan wajahku pada kaca toko, memasang wajah ingin yang teramat. Menyedihkan~ Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pulang dan kembali menabung. Semoga mainan kereta api incaranku belum terjual nanti.

Aku pun hendak berbalik badan, saat aku rasakan tepukan mengejutkan menyapa pundak kananku. Mengalihkan kepala, aku menemukan seorang pemuda keren yang justru aku takuti.

**Mr. AB**

Perjanjiannya mudah. Uang yang kurang untuk membeli mainan kereta api akan digantikan dengan alamat email serta nomor ponsel.

**Mr. O**

Furihata bukanlah seorang gaptek, ia dapat mengirim data nomor dan email via infrared atau bluetooth. Namun apa mau dikata dan diperbuat, si nomor 12 tidak berani. Secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat email dan nomor ponsel ia serahkan.

* * *

**Mr. AB**

To: Furihata "Akashi" Kouki  
Subject: kencan  
Kouki, apakah hari Minggu ini waktumu kosong? Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Aku yakin kau punya waktu.

**Mr. O**

From: Akashi Seijuurou 'Rakuzan'  
Subject: kencan  
Kencan? Apa maksudnya berjalan-jalan? Hari Minggu ini kebetulan aku kosong, jadi aku bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan XD

* * *

**Mr. AB**

Status: married with Furihata Kouki  
79 likes 347 comments

**Mr. O**

Status: in relationship with Akashi Seijuurou  
10 likes 751 comments

* * *

**Mr. AB**

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menyukai, bahkan benci bila melihat Furihata Kouki, miliknya, propertinya, menebar ramah tamah senyum sana sini dengan harga murah. Seharusnya segala tetek bengek itu hanya untuknya, bukan untuk orang lain termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Mengapa Kouki tidak mengerti?

**Mr. O**

Furihata Kouki terkadang, bahkan sering kali, bingung akan sikap Akashi, kekasih yang selalu menegaskan bahwa dirinya adalah miliknya, propertinya. Tebar ramah tamah senyum sana sini adalah kesalahan besar baginya. Bahkan kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Mengapa Akashi melarang begitu?

**Mr. AB**

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan siapa namanya? Kawahara? Fukuda? Mereka terlalu dekat denganmu, Kouki. Berhenti berteman dengan mereka yang berpotensi merebutmu dariku."

**Mr. O**

"Kenapa? Kawahara dan Fukuda teman baikku semenjak aku bergabung ke dalam tim basket Seirin, wajar bila kami dekat. Mereka tidak akan merebutku darimu, jadi Akashi tenang saja."

* * *

**Mr. AB**

Wallpaper ponsel Akashi terbilang unik. Memang, wajah kekasihnya, yaitu Furihata _slash_ Akashi Kouki yang dipasang. Namun foto yang dipilihnya bukan yang lazim para pasangan gunakan. Bukan foto berdua tengah tertawa, bukan pula yang menebar mesra seperti foto berciuman.

Wallpapernya bergambarkan foto Furihata tengah menangis ketakutan berkat rumah hantu.

"Kouki manis sekali saat menangis seperti ini."

**Mr. O**

Wallpaper ponsel Furihata mengerikan. Awalnya bergambar ia berfoto bersama Kawahara, Fukuda, Kagami, dan Kuroko yang menyempil seperti hantu di pojok frame. Sebelum akhirnya Akashi mengutak-atik ponselnya dan mengganti wallpaper dengan foto laknat, dilarang keras untuk diganti.

Wallpapernya bergambarkan foto Akashi tengah merengkuh tubuh polos penuh bercak Furihata.

"Jangan sampai ada yang melihat apalagi meminjam ponselku."

* * *

**Mr. AB**

To: Furihata "Akashi" Kouki  
Subject: jemput  
Kouki, supirku akan menjemputmu di gerbang Seirin. Besok libur, menginaplah

**Mr. O**

From: Akashi Seijuurou 'Rakuzan'  
Subject: jemput  
Oke. Latihanku selesai sekitar pukul 5 sore ^^

* * *

**Mr. AB**

"Ah."

Akashi tidak pernah mampu menahan geraknya ketika membelai seluruh celah tubuh pemuda sebaya di bawahnya. Apa boleh buat, Furihata terlalu manis. Sepuhan merah muda di pipi, air liur yang mengalir di tengah desahan nikmat, kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat menyembunyikan pupil kucingnya, terkadang ingus dari dua lubang hidung.

Sempat terpikir bahwa Akashi adalah seorang sadis. Ia tidak pernah bosan, bahkan cinta dengan persatuan yang ia namai 'memonopoli Kouki'. Maju mundur agak brutal sering menjadi pilihan. Teriakan sakit bercampur nikmat menjadi musik termerdu yang pernah ia dengar. Seakan memohon lebih, walau biasanya ini adalah delusi Akashi sebagai sang pengatur tempo permainan. Ia tidak ingin puasa dari nyanyian Koukinya ketika bermain di atas derakan ranjang.

Tak sekali dua kali miliknya berkedut gembira bila kedua tangan serta lutut Akashi mulai menahan pergelangan tangan serta bagian dalam paha Kouki agar melebar untuknya. Terekspos seksi tak mampu bergerak bebas, meningkatkan libido, mungkin seperti itu arti pandang manik merah-kuning miliknya ketika menghantam spot panas Furihata di dalam sana yang selalu mampu menimbulkan teriakan ekstasi.

Akashi adiktif terhadap chihuahuanya

_Miliki penuh. Miliki utuh. Protek dan posesifkan dia. Rengkuh Koukiku erat dan jangan beri celah bagi lainnya untuk mengintip. Hingga putih membanjiri pikiran serta tubuh kami._

**Mr. O**

"Ah."

Furihata tidak pernah mampu menahan gejolak nafsu birahinya ketika belaian tak terbilang halus pada seluruh celah tubuhnya diberikan oleh pemuda sebaya di atasnya. Apa boleh buat, Akashi terlalu gagah. Sepuhan merah muda di pipi, air liur yang mengalir di tengah desahan nikmat, kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat menyembunyikan pupil kucingnya, terkadang ingus dari dua lubang hidung, tak mampu Furihata kontrol. Semua laksana kehendak sang kapten sekolah lawan.

Sempat terpikir bahwa Furihata adalah seorang masokis. Ia tidak pernah keberatan, bahkan cinta dengan persatuan yang ia namai 'dimonopoli Seijuurou'. Maju mundur agak brutal tak bolos ia terima. Teriakan sakit bercampur nikmat menjadi musik yang tak pernah berhasil Furihata bendung kemerduannya. Seakan memohon lebih, dan biasanya gempuran keras nan cepat akan Akashi hadiahkan sebagai sang pengatur tempo permainan. Ia tidak ingin puasa menyanyikan desahan, tanda harapan demi kelebihan, walau terbentur derakan ranjang.

Tak sekali dua kali miliknya berkedut gembira bila kedua tangan serta lutut Akashi mulai menahan pergelangan tangan serta bagian dalam paha Furihata agar melebar untuknya. Terekspos seksi tak mampu bergerak bebas dan terpapar luas kalor tubuh Akashi serta dingin AC kamar, libido meroket drastis, mungkin seperti itu arti pandang manik coklat-coklat miliknya ketika spot panas Furihata dihantam tepat sasaran di dalam sana, yang selalu mampu menimbulkan teriakan ekstasi.

Furihata adiktif terhadap singanya

_Miliki penuh. Miliki utuh. Protek dan posesifkan aku. Rengkuh jiwa ragaku rapat dan jangan beri celah bagi lainnya untuk mengintip. Hingga putih membanjiri pikiran serta tubuh kami._

**Mr. AB dan Mr. O**

Dua kali pembuangan cairan adalah minimal, setidaknya itulah yang selalu Akashi bisikan tatkala menggenjot Furihata di bawahnya. Doggie style istilah karma sutranya, merupakan posisi favorit mereka berdua. Akses penyerangan terbuka lebar, erangan nyaring lancar dikumandangkan.

"Keh! Kouki, beritahu aku bila posisinya tepat."

"Akh! Di situ, Aka- wa!"

Furihata meningkat sensitifitasnya bila mendapat pijatan lembut dan basah pada lubang telinganya, tak melulu harus menabrak sweetspot terlebih dahulu. Remasan pada seprai putih motif garis merah sebagai lapak main basah berantakan, tak lagi berbentuk dan bercampur dengan bebauan khas peraduan dua raga. Keringat, liur, air mata, dan putih menyerupai kumuran odol, sudah tak jelas rupanya di permukaan. Mengawang mereka, seakan lelah menjalani rutinitas basket porsi monster tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aka-shi… ak- mau…kel-"

"Tidak aku izinkan."

Kepala ditekan menutup hingga teriakan menggema. Akashi mungkin sadis, Furihata sepertinya masokis. Ia suka permainan yang agak menyiksa, dan ia tak keberatan sedikit diperlakukan kasar. Toh, lelah tak mendegradasi kelebihan nafsu biologis.

Maju mundur maju mundur. Tahan. Dan semprot.

Hingga keduanya roboh bertumpuk, terengah berat melalui bibir bengkak, tanpa Akashi mengeluarkan lemasan panjang di dalam Furihata sana.

"Ah! Sakit, Akashi!"

"Ini tanda, agar teman-teman Seirinmu tahu bahwa kau sudah ada yang punya."

Rampung satuan, tubuh kapten Rakuzan tetaplah putih mulus tanpa cacat, sedangkan si cadangan Seirin penuh merah nyaris ungu pada sekujur tubuh. Gigitan nyaris mengoyak adalah menu camilan terakhir Akashi sebelum merengkuh tubuh polos Furihatanya dalam kegelapan kamar.

* * *

**RedBrown**

Dua sisi berbeda warna.  
Satu merah membara, satu cokelat menenangkan.  
Rakuzan dan Seirin yang terbentang kiloan meter. Berkabar via sinyal, internet, kadang kurir pos.  
Satu waktu menjadi larutan, di lain waktu menjadi suspensi.  
Berbeda dengan kesamaan masing-masing.  
Dua namun satu.

**Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki** – Aku mencintaimu x Kami saling mencinta.

* * *

**Dua Sisi tamat**

* * *

**Pojok CN**: aku beneran ga sanggup bikin adegan nganu deh kayaknya. Blushing berat dan berasa kepala mau meleduk padahal aku sendiri tahu nganu di atas ga ada panas2nya _acan_. Hah~ Dan ttg AB-O, itu hanya goldar mereka tanpa menyangkutpautkan dgn 'kalau AB begini O begitu'. Makasih sudah mampir XD


End file.
